


The One With the Bath

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: No Housework DaySelf selected Prompt: I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.





	The One With the Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



Her living quarters might have been tiny, but the bathroom more than made up for it. It had a large, antique tub in it that was situated under a window and the dream of any aesthetic blogger. She didn’t often have the chance to really indulge herself, but when she did, she went all out. Today was one of those days. She had spent the morning going to the florist and the cute independent bath store to pick up all the things she needed. Then she was off to the grocery for a bottle of good wine and whatever else caught her fancy. She turned on some music when she entered her apartment and got to work running the steamy hot water, dropping in the bath bomb, spreading the flowers on the water. She opened the bottle of wine and placed it next to the tub with a glass as she swayed to the music. The afternoon light was pouring into the bathroom, hitting the white subway tiles and catching on the steam droplets hanging in the air. She took some pictures of the tub, smiling at how artsy it made her feel. She paused for a moment, a thought suddenly pushing its way to the forefront of her mind. She went back to her room and pulled on the soft blue satin slip she had picked up at a resale shop as a small indulgence weeks back. 

She set up the bath tray, making sure she could get her phone to stand up like she wanted before slipping into the steamy, gently shimmering water. It took a few tries, but she finally got a truly mesmerizing photo of herself, face partially in the water, hair spread on the surface, her eyes staring intently at the camera. The thin straps of the slip were visible, she had caught the steam in the air, and there were a few flowers in the foreground, out of focus. She loved it. She squealed happily, and filled a glass with the sweet rosé, taking a sip before debating what to do with her perfect photo. She decided to send it to Jane to get her opinion.

“Shit,” she muttered, “where’s that number?” Jane changed her number routinely after she won the Nobel, and she had written the latest on a cocktail napkin that Darcy had quickly taken a picture of. She squinted at the napkin, deciphering Jane’s chicken scratch, eventually deciding on the number.

**No housework** **today! I need input though. What should I do with this pic?** She sent the message with picture, and went back to her wine, wondering if she should try another picture or two before she took off the slip. She was surprised to get a quick response. Jane was usually totally caught up in her work and took hours to get back to her.

The response she got was a picture of a man with floppy hair holding a soapy sponge in a rubber glove clad hand.  **I didn’t know it was no housework day!** While she frowned at her phone, the message was quickly followed by another.  **I think you have the wrong number, but you’ve inspired me to change my plans for the day.**

**Sorry** . She quickly typed back.  **My friend is forever changing her phone number. I hope you figured out something fun to do.** She decided to take a picture of her smiling with her glass of wine, and sent that on a whim too.  **Cheers to your new plans.**

She spit out her wine laughing when his next message came through. It was him, fully clothed, dripping wet in the shower.  **Not as artistic as yous, but the best I could do on short notice.** She took a moment to take in the details: he was wearing a cardigan, button down, and lazily knotted tie. He had changed for this picture. The last one had him in a grey t-shirt. There was something about his goofy smile that showed how ridiculously pleased he must have been with himself.

**You put on nice clothes just to soak them for me?**

His response was instantaneous.  **After the amazing picture you sent? I had to do something to try and reciprocate.**

She suddenly felt self-conscious. She had sent him a picture of herself in a bathtub! Why hadn’t that hit her sooner? But she stopped and thought about it. He hadn’t said anything gross about it. Instead he had proceeded to soak himself in the shower to respond. He hadn’t sent a dick pic. He hadn’t said how sexy she was. He simply called the picture “artistic” and “amazing.”

**I was trying to decide if I should put the photo on my instagram, but now I’m not sure** . She finally sent after her mini freak out.

**Why not share it? It’s a great picture. You’re very talented.**

Her lips curled up in a smile at how sweet he was.  **I thought maybe I liked it better as part of the story of how I met you.**

She was surprised to hear her phone ring instead of getting another text.

“Hello?” she answered, suddenly shy.

“Hi,” he said, and she could hear him smiling. “I’m sorry if I stepped over a line.”

“No, not at all. I could have just not answered.” She paused. “I’m glad you called. I don’t know if I would have had the guts.”

“Honestly I’m kind of surprised at myself.” They both laughed. “I don’t want to interrupt your bath, though.”

“You’re not interrupting. Besides, how do you know I’m still in it?”

“I can hear the water sloshing around.”

“Touche smarty pants. I hope you got out of the shower.”

“Do you have any idea how clammy wet clothes can be? I got right back out of them.”

“I do a little. I’m still wearing my slip.” There was an awkward pause. “My name’s Darcy, by the way.”

“Spencer.”

“Well, Spencer, got plans tonight?”

“No?”

“Would you like to have some?”


End file.
